


To Homestuck (T_T)

by Lemonandlimes



Series: I am Homestuck trash... [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, I CAN'T TAG!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandlimes/pseuds/Lemonandlimes
Summary: Takes place in the highschool AU after Alice goes to all timelines of original universe. I can't summarize for shit. I think my character is a mary sue??? Maybe? I dunno, you judge. She's an Arch angel sent to kill or save everyone so..... yeah. Hati and Ammy are fucking wolves who can turn human. Ridiculous enough? Yes, it is.





	

Alice's Pov:  
I was falling. A determined force pushing me down towards the ground. I was then caught by Hati. "Thanks." I muttered as he nodded and put me down. "So are you sure this is the correct one this time? You were wrong 3 times already." Hati said as I hummed. "Yeah... you know how bad my sense of direction is." I said as Ammy laughed and hugged me. "Yep!!! Our sweet little Alice can NEVER find her way around different AU's!" He said earning a sigh from me. "I don't even want to work anymore." I said tiredly. This was really making me apathetic. Living, dying, being reborn again, killing people, saving the people. Honestly. I'm the Sans of this bullshit. "So! The first thing we need to do is enroll in a school! Their school of course." Ammy said as I looked at my watch. "We're early again you know." I said to Hati as he nodded. "Being late proves how-" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL?!" A voice shouted. I looked at the source of the voice and saw a troll. "Ah, Karkat. Sorry, is this your hive?" I asked as he just looked at us in anger, confusion, and shock. "HOW DO YOU-" I looked around, ignoring his shouting. "Oh, this isn't his. It's his backyard." I muttered as the two looked at me. "Well, we should go find the place now. It's going to be really annoying if we end up being late again." Hati said as I nodded and followed him off the lot. Ammy came after us as well. Karkat must have been too confused to follow us. "Hati, go enroll us. Ammy, lets find a place to stay." I said as they nodded. Ammy and I then went house hunting and found a really nice apartment. I didn't like it. We would have complaints everywhere. I then picked out a seemingly normal house. It was 4 bedroom, 3 bathrooms. A nice subtle place to stay for... us. Well, I then got this house and furnished it with nice furniture before taking a nap. When I got up, I noticed I was home alone. Apparently Ammy went to go get food and Hati should be getting back soon. Time to start getting ready for tomorrow. I've got school after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short. This is an introduction after all.


End file.
